The Best Christmas Gift Is You
by Baby Bodyguard
Summary: Rachel is having a lonely Christmas, but when Frank shows up will he change all that and maybe more?


The Best Christmas Gift Is You

It's had been 3months seen Rachel last saw Frank at the airport. She always had him on her mind. It is now the day before christmas and it was a very longly one for Rachel. She had send everyone home to be with their family. Seen her sister passed all she had was has is her son Fletcher.

Fletcher: Mom are you okay?

Rachel: Yeah baby, I was just thinking about some thing.

Fletcher: Oh was it Frank?

Rachel: What!

Fletcher: Frank mom I miss him.

Rachel: I miss him too baby,but it's time for bed now. (Rachel put him to bed cut off the lights and when back down stairs. She sat at the fireplace as tears started to fall down her face. She hate the fact that he had to go just then the door bell ring) Who could this be? (She opens the door to find Frank) Frank!

Frank: Hi Rachel

Rachel: (She gave him a big hug) What are you doing here?

Frank: I was just in town so I stopped by I hope that's okay.

Rachel: You know it's okay Frank come in! (She pulls him in) So how have you been?

Frank: Um Rachel have you been crying?

Rachel: No why would you say that? (She goes to look at herself)

Frank: You just look like you were sad when you open the door, and your eyes were water-ie.

Rachel: Don't worry about me what about you? How have you been, have a seat?

Frank: (taken a seat) I'm fine, I guess

Rachel: (Sit beside him) You guess Frank?

Frank: Yeah

Rachel: You haven't found yourself a girlfriend yet?

Frank: No have you?

Rachel: Girls don't have what I want Frank. (They both laugh)

Frank: You know what I'm talking about.

Rachel: No I have not.

Frank: Really (He got closer to her)

Rachel: Yes really

Frank: I can't belive nobody got you yet.

Rachel: Well I was trying to save myself for someone, I really care about.

Frank decide to go for the kiss the one he could not go without. Every night seen he last saw her he missed her kiss. But just then Fletcher come down.

Fletcher: Mommy who are you talking to? (Rachel and Frank both get up and look his way)

Frank: Hi Fletcher

Fletcher: Frank! (He ran to give him a hug) mom why you did not tell me he was here coming?

Rachel: (happy see them together) Baby I did not know he was coming!

Fletcher: Frank are you staying?

Frank: If your mom let me.

Rachel: Your not body guarding anyone?

Frank: No I think I done with it.

Rachel: Really Frank your done?

Fletcher: You should spend christmas with us Frank!

Rachel: Baby I sure he has his own plans.

Frank: Well actually I would be spend it with dad, but he got plans of his own. So I will be along this christmas.

Rachel: Well maybe you should stay (Frank looks at her) you know only if you want too.

Fletcher: Yeah stay Frank!

Rachel: Come on Fletcher lets get you back to bed.

Fletcher: No I can go by myself, but Frank we can kick it tomorrow right?

Frank: Sure Fletcher (Fletcher gives Frank a hug and kiss his mom good night and when upstairs)

Rachel: So your staying with us?

Frank: Do you want me to?

Rachel: Well yeah, if you want too.

Frank: Well if you really do want me to stay.

Rachel: I do Frank

Frank: Then I guess I'm staying where do I sleep. (He walk closer to Rachel)

Rachel: You can stay in my room. (Rachel takes his hand and he follows her upstairs, but before getting to the top Rachel stops) We needs to talk Frank and tell no lies okay.

Frank: Okay that fine with me.

They get to Rachel's room and both of them sit on the bed.

Rachel: Frank I really miss you.

Frank: (He smiled) I miss you too.

Rachel: It hurted me so much to just walk away from you I just...

Frank: I will not lie to you Rachel you and Fletcher mean something to me. So it's really hard to let you two go.

Rachel: Who ever said you had to?

They begin to kiss which leaded to other things the two could not hide it they still want each loved the way it felt to be in Franks arms and he loved having her in his arms. The only thing Frank had on his mind was the real reason he came back to see Rachel could he really have a future with her or will she just look at him and walk away?


End file.
